nerdcorefandomcom-20200215-history
Krondor Krew
Krondor Krew is an American hip hop duo from Florida, representing both the Orlando and Tampa, Florida area music scenes. The group comprises of Kyle Bunnell and Aaron Yarhouse, who perform under the respective personas of the ninjas Shinobi Onibocho and Masurao, along with Kirk Allgayer Jr. and Matthew Casey who perform as the hype men, or "henchninjas", Hikari and Hanzu, respectively. Krondor Krew performs a style of nerdcore hip hop mixed with horrorcore and electro-hop, and is known for their dark, yet humorous lyrics and highly energetic live performances. Musical career Kyle Bunnell (Shinobi Onibocho) and Aaron Yarhouse (Masurao) met in Port Saint Lucie, FL, a city located about 44.7 miles north of West Palm Beach, FL. Bunnell originally formed a death metal band in 2001 with Daniel Heuter named "Krondor"Tunesmith: It's a pirate's life for geeks. Lack of enthusiasm ended the band, and Bunnell suggested that he, Yarhouse, and Heuter change the musical style to hip-hop. After recording their first song "I Play D&D"Report: Orlando's Nerdapalooza in 2002, Yarhouse suggested keeping the "Krondor" name but adding "Krew" to the end of it in a way to honor Wu-Tang Clan. Robert Powers also joined the group, however, he and Heuter did not stay active and parted ways with Krondor Krew a year later. Chris Cordes was invited to join Krondor Krew in 2006 after showing mutual interest in the rap genre. Krondor Krew began to incorporate Cordes (Quartz Relic) into existing songs. In 2007, Cordes' then-girlfriend also joined for a short time after performing Bunnells lyrics at a show for Troma Entertainment's MegaCon after-party with The Killer Robots and Emergency Pizza Partyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nerdcore_For_Life. In February 2008, Cordes was removed from due to inner conflict. Krondor Krew signed to EMPulse Records and began work on their first album release under the company in June 2008. The 6th Rotation of the House of the Chaos Star faced a number of production set backs, and was pushed back by 4 months from the original release date. The album release also faced a lack of promotion due to various circumstances, and received minimal notice from the community at largeKrondor Krew New Album Release. Bunnell and Yarhouse recruited friends Kirk Allgayer Jr. and Matthew Casey as hype men for the groups live shows. Dubbed "henchninjas" and given unique ninja costumes for stage performance, they go by the names of Hikari and Hanzu, respectively. In April 2009, Bunnell moved to Tampa to attend The Art Institute of Tampa, while Yarhouse moved to Orlando to work for Nerdapalooza. Press Krondor Krew has played the main stage in both the 2007 and 2008Nerdapalooza artists- Krondor and Krew get pumped with BAWLS! Nerdapalooza's, opening for headliner Zealous1 in 2007, and Former Fat Boys in 2008Nerdapalooza Wrap-up 2: The People That You MeetThe Weekend That Was: Nerdapalooza. They were also named Musician of the Month for February 2008 by NerdapaloozaMUSICIAN OF THE MONTH: Krondor Krew, and were mentioned with Captain Dan & the Scurvy Crew in the October 2008 issue of Blender Magazine, which featured a photo article of NerdapaloozaThe Geek Squad. At Nerdapalooza 2009, their performance was well received, as evident from video of the eventYoutube. Bunnell and Allgayer gave a number of interviews about the group. They are also one of the artists featured in the documentary movie Nerdcore For Life, by Chicago director Dan Lamoureux. Footage of them performing on the main floor at MegaCon and the Troma Entertainment after-party is featured in the film. Live performances Krondor Krew is noted for their self-made ninja costumes, both having a distinct look to each rapper, complete with wooden swords and combat related gear implemented into the costumeThe Awesomeness of Nerdcore. Krondor Krew also brings a mannequin head and body on stage who is "DJ deadhead", the "DJ" of Krondor Krew. On occasion, other friends of Krondor Krew will dress up as a part of a show, including a samurai and a chaos warrior, and the performers will hand out ninja masks and toy swords for audience members to wear during the show. Notable Performances *Nerdapalooza 2009 - Orlando, FL *Anime Express - Ormond Beach, FL *Nerdapalooza SE 2008 - Orlando, FL *Nerdapalooza SE 2007 - Gainesville, FL *Troma Productions MegaCon after-party - Orlando, FL *Exodus Coffee and Culture Benefit Show - Fort Pierce, FL Discography Albums *2004: The Sounds of Krondor *2008: Five Deadly Cuts EP *2009: The 6th Rotation of the House of the Chaos Star *2009: 7 Track Snack Pack (Compilation) Special Releases *''"I Play D&D" w/ Quartz Relic - Rhyme Torrents Volume VI'' - Compilation (2007) *''"Death Machines" - EMPulse Records MixTape Vol. 1'' - Compilation (2008) *''"Krondor Rekordings 2000-2002"'' - (2008) *''"Death Machines (live)" - The Nerdapalooza Tapes'' - Compilation (2008) *''"Ninja Masters" - Rhyme Torrents Volume VIII'' - Compilation (2008-09) "Death Machines" appears on the Five Deadly Cuts EP. "Ninja Masters" appears on the album The 6th Rotation of the House of the Chaos Star B-Sides & Rarities *Nightmares (2003) *Lyrical Ninjas (2003) *Pacifism Denied (2004) *Siamese (2005) *Mexican't (2006) *Gotcha Ladies feat. MagiTek (2006) *Stranded feat. MagiTek and Zealous1 (2007) *Dextromethorphan (2007) *Can't Stop (2007) *Roll (2007) *Don't Fuck with Us (jprime remix) (2008) *Don't Fuck with Us (Masurao remix) (2008) *Ninja Masters (Shinobi remix) (2009) *Death Machines (Masurao remix) (2009) References External links * Official website * Krondor Krew at MySpace * Krondor Krew at Facebook * Krondor Krew at Reverb Nation * EMPulse Records Category:Artists Category:Nerdcore bands Category:Rappers from Florida